Leïana
by Noria Longleaf
Summary: Leïana est une jeune magicienne (cette histoire se passe en Égypte ancienne). Mais qui est-elle vraiment ? Elle part à la recherche de ses origines...
1. Personnageschapitre1

Liste des personnages Danose : le dieu du noir et de la mort 

Lubaos : le dieu de la lumière et de la vie

Noïa et Loïa : amies de Leïana, 12 ans

Leïana : Une orpheline qui souhaite devenir une magicienne

Durbaï : Le maître magicien de Leïana

Dinaïa : La femme de Subaï, fille d'un général et d'une magicienne

Subaï : Le mari de Dinaïa, fils d'un magicien et d'une prêtresse

Doraï : Orphelin dont le rêve est d'avoir des aventures de 10 ans

Diraï : Orphelin dont la principale ambition est de faire des exploits dans sa vie de 11 ans

Dunaïa : Orpheline intellectuelle de bientôt 11 ans

- Mademoiselle, votre maître a été choisi.

L'homme qui venait de parler ainsi devait avoir une trentaine d'années. Il aurait pu être beau si ses dents n'étaient pas de travers et s'il était un peu plus propre, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas...

Il se trouvait devant une charmante jeune fille de dix ans, nommée Leïana, une brune aux yeux vert envoûtant. Leïana était ravie et souriait largement de deux rangées de dents étincelantes, ce qui était très rare dans le cas des orphelins de l'ancienne Égypte.

La maison des magiciens était une simple bâtisse sans ornements à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur chaque bureau avait ici une porte étincelante, ici un siège de serpents... Tout inspirait dans cet endroit la magie que chaque employé dégageait, ou bien la crainte des vengeances oubliées, par qui ? Pour quoi ?

Demoiselle Leïana, veuillez me suivre.

Bien sûr monsieur le gardien.

L'enfant avait parlé d'une voix fluette mais très douce, qui inspirait le bonheur enfantin et l'innocence.

Elle suivit comme hypnotisée le gardien jusqu'à un couloir où le gardien s'arrêta net.

Que faites-vous ? demanda la jeune fille.

Ici se trouve le couloir de la magie. Seuls les magiciens et les apprentis peuvent s'y rendre. Continuez seule. Votre maître vous attend devant sa porte.

Le couloir de la magie était désert. Leïana avait un peu peur dans ce sinistre endroit mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et continua son chemin. Une voix grave l'interrompit dans ses sombres pensées.

Leïana. Est-ce bien votre nom ?

Monsieur, êtes-vous mon maître ?

Bien sûr qu'oui. Je me nomme Durbaï.

Je me nomme Leïana, maître.

Je le sais. Entre et lis la première page de ce livre. Elle me révélera certains de tes pouvoirs.

Leïana s'exécuta aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas fini la première phrase que l'enfant se mit à luire et à tournoyer dans la pièce. Durbaï était stupéfié. Quoi ? Un tel pouvoir dans les mains d'une si petite fille ?

Arrête de lire, vite !

Bien maître.

Leïana était inquiète lorsqu'elle atterrit dans le fauteuil amortisseur.

Maître, qu'ai-je fait ?

D'abord, appelle-moi Durbaï. Ensuite, je ne te révélerai qu'un pouvoir : celui de guérir et de faire guérir. C'est un pouvoir extrêmement puissant, tu sais. Voudrais-tu que je te raconte une légende ?

Oh oui maî... Durbaï.

Bien.

Le maître de Leïana fit apparaître un grand cercle où se déroulaient des images.

Voilà.

Comment avez-vous fait Durbaï ? C'est si bien fait !

Je t'expliquerai.

Merci monsieur Durbaï.

Il y a bien longtemps, les Égyptiens vivaient tous en parfaite harmonie. Ils ne croyaient qu'en deux dieux, Danose et Lubaos. Danose montrait les choses sombres, la tristesse, la colère, la mort, mais aussi la science et les voyages. Lubaos était lumineux, il symbolisait la joie, la clarté, la vie, le sport mais aussi le combat et le sang. Ces deux dieux étaient amis.

Rare de nos jours, Durbaï.

Si on veut. Chacun son opinion. Un jour, les temples furent profanés, les dieux oubliés, les esprits des divinités volés. Le chaos régnait. Bien des années plus tard, on n'avait pas retrouvé les dieux ni leurs esprits. Or, il y avait de nouvelles divinités, nos divinités actuelles. La guilde des magiciens a toujours décidé de partir à leur recherche, mais personne n'a accompli sa mission. Tous nos apprentis sont encore maintenant partis faire des enquêtes. Mais aucune n'a marché.

Oh !

Aucune. Nos apprentis sont maintenant revenus, et bon nombre sont partis de notre école. Les autres sont morts pendant l'enquête ou bien n'ont pas souhaité devenir maîtres. Notre Académie est presque vide. Nous n'avons que trois apprentis.

Trois seulement ?

Trois seulement. Regarde dans ce livre l'enveloppe qui est dans la dernière page.

Bien sûr Durbaï.

Leïana était fasciné par le mystère de la légende. On le sentait dans elle, dans son expression.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit encore le livre, un fin paquet s'échappa de la dernière page.

Est-ce cette enveloppe ?

Oui. Ouvre-la.

Elle contenait trois feuilles. Un relatait la légende, un enveloppait une petite clé et le troisième était vierge.

Que dois-je en faire ?

Remets la légende dans l'enveloppe, prends ces habits de magicien, place la clé dans une boucle de la ceinture et garde le papyrus vierge.

Lorsque l'enfant fut habillée, elle se contempla et fut saisie d'admiration.

Que c'est beau !

Il y avait une tunique rouge, une draperie orange et une ceinture rose ainsi que des sandales en cuir jaune. Leïana était captivée surtout par la douceur de la tunique.

Veux-tu aussi une perruque ou une coiffe ?

Une coiffe si vous voulez, Durbaï.

Dis-moi tu.

D'accord, je te tutoie.

Bien. Tu as le choix entre ces deux chapeaux et cette esclave.

Il y avait un chapeau en roseau tressé, un morceau de soie avec des fils d'or et une petite fille de douze ans, pas beaucoup plus âgée que Leïana.

Je choisis l'esclave.

Bon choix. Elle a douze ans, elle n'est pas magicienne mais elle m'assiste dans quelques opérations. Elle s'appelle Noïa. Je souhaite emmener dans notre quête Loïa, la sœur jumelle de Noïa.

Sans problème. Répondit Leïana.

Le problème est résolu. Nous partirons donc demain matin à six heures. Bonne nuit Leïana. Souhaites-tu dormir dans le dortoir des magiciennes ?

Oui s'il te plaît Durbaï.

Alors suis-moi.

Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un hall parallèle au couloir de la magie et dormirent tranquillement.


	2. Chapitre2 Thèbes

Le lendemain matin, les trois apprentis et les trois maîtres se préparèrent à partir. Deux apprentis se présentèrent à Leïana : La femme avait vingt-cinq ans et se nommait Dinaïa. Son mari, Subaï, était le deuxième apprenti. Les trois apprentis discutèrent tranquillement en se préparant.

Mon maître est absolument nul. Il dit que je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique alors que je suis une fille de magicienne.

Ma chérie, tu sais que j'ai pire. Je suis dans le même cas que toi en étant fils d'un magicien et d'une prêtresse. Cette Académie est pathétiquement horrible.

Durbaï est si gentil avec moi ! Il s'occupe bien de moi et tout, il est absolument super. Je vous plains.

Tu es trop petite pour comprendre. Répondit Dinaïa.

Pourquoi serais-je trop petite ?

Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, compris ?

Je ne fais que demander des explications.

Subaï se mit en colère et commença à rouer Leïana de coups. Sur un ton net et détaché, elle lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait souvent dû supporter des punitions pires que celles-là dans la rue où elle vivait.

Sur ces mots, les trois ennemis se séparèrent pour partir dans leur bateau. Leïana suivit son maître et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui révéler un autre de ses pouvoirs. Il hocha négativement la tête, au grand désespoir de la jeune fille.

Durbaï pensait en son for intérieur que ce petit enfant ne devait pas être accablé de révélations. Il décida de rompre le silence :

Leïana, sais-tu qui sont ces deux personnes ?

Dinaïa, fille d'une magicienne…

Et d'un général.

Subaï, fils d'un magicien et d'une prêtresse.

Leïana avait parfaitement raison, mais elle ignorait certaines choses qu'il ferait bon de ne pas savoir car elles étaient décourageantes. Les deux personnes faisaient leur quête pour la cinquième fois.

Durbaï remit précipitamment le bateau en place car perdu dans ses songes rêveurs, il n'avait pas manœuvré correctement.

Durbaï ! Regarde cette ville, au bord de l'eau ! Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle est absolument magnifique. Nous allons nous y arrêter et faire la première étape de notre quête.

Comment se nomme-t-elle ?

Elle se nomme Thèbes, c'est une très grande ville royale. Ici nous allons échanger notre bateau contre des objets dont nous aurons besoins et des parures précieuses pour les échanger plus tard.

Les deux magiciens accostèrent dans la ville de Thèbes et firent sécher leur beau canot puis ils entrèrent au cœur de la ville.

La première chose à faire selon Durbaï consistait à échanger le canot contre des habits et surtout des perruques, des fards, des produits de beautés. Il souhaitait aussi prendre une arme de chasse.

Les deux personnes partirent donc échanger leur canot contre des produits de luxe puis ils partirent dans la direction du marchand de vêtements. Le marchand avait une maison romaine, avec un chauffage central à l'eau chaude qui circulait dans les murs de la maison, ce qui démontrait sa richesse évidente. Effectivement, lorsque huit esclaves vinrent les accueillir, leur conviction de son luxe fut énormément accrue.

Ils échangèrent non sans palabres, deux perruques frisées et un étui à fard contre cinq tuniques et trois draperies.

Quel arnaqueur, ce marchand ! Il nous a de plus vendus des habits pleins d'accrocs.

Oui, Leïana, c'est vrai. Sais-tu coudre ?

Moi, coudre ? Qui me l'aurait appris ?

Durbaï était extrêmement mécontent. Si l'enfant ne savait pas coudre, il devrait se charger de réparer toutes ces déchirures lui-même, et cette seule pensée le terrifiait. Mais une idée germa dans l'esprit intelligent de l'enfant-magicien, et elle s'empressa de proposer d'utiliser son pouvoir de guérison sur les habits. Peut-être sa magie fonctionnerait-elle correctement ?

Leïana posa ses mains sur les objets en question et força pour que ces choses soient réparées, mais étant toute jeune et ne connaissant pas la magie, elle finit par demander à son maître la manière de faire un sort. Elle devait donc soulever ses mains au-dessus des habits à réparer et se concentrer tout doucement pour faire apparaître un halo de lumière.

Chaque couleur de la lumière signifiait quelque chose. Le rouge était la couleur d'un magicien du feu, le rose l'amour, le vert la nature, le blanc la mort, le bleu le ciel, et le noir, le plus rare, était le feu des ombres.

Lorsque Leïana, après environ deux heures de pratique, parvint enfin à recoudre les vêtements mais elle émit deux couleurs lorsqu'elle fit sa magie.

Durbaï, pourquoi ai-je fait deux couleurs ?

Tu as deux magies. Le vert est la magie de la nature et le noir est la magie de l'ombre, ne te l'ai-je pas dit ?

Si, merci.

Et les compagnons marchèrent dans Thèbes à la recherche du maire auquel ils pourraient s'adresser.

Durbaï se demandait où il avait mis le livre de lumière qui montrait tous les aspects des magiciens, pour qu'il sache ce qu'étaient les autres pouvoirs que Leïana avait. La jeune magicienne s'interrogeait sur l'utilité d'avoir une magie de l'ombre, et si la magie de la nature lui permettait de faire grandir des plantes, des fleurs ou des arbres. Pour la jeune orpheline qui avait toujours vécu dans les rues de l'Île Éléphantine, la verdure était un don magnifique de la nature que seuls les magiciens pouvaient peut-être posséder.

Le maire était un homme joufflu d'une vingtaine d'années, et lorsque les magiciens vinrent le trouver, ils le trouvèrent dormant au pied d'un jeune sycomore de cinq ans. Lorsque le dormeur se réveilla, il fut aussitôt très aimable avec eux, leur offrit à boire, à manger, et répondit à leurs questions de bonne grâce.

Donc Leïana, prends des notes sur le papyrus, commença Durbaï.

Bien sûr maître !

Monsieur le maire, nous souhaitons savoir si un jour vous avez été en possession de deux statues en pierre, en calcaire brut très précisément. Pourriez-vous aussi nous préciser le nom de tous vos esclaves s'il vous plaît ?

Mais bien sûr Magix (Magix était le nom que les non-magiciens donnaient aux magiciens ). Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de statues en calcaire, toutes mes propriétés sont en pierre granitique ou en pierre précieuse. Pour mes esclaves, je ne peux pas vous donner tous les noms. Mais je peux vous donner le nom de leurs anciens propriétaires. Alors voici : le maire de Karnak, la fille du marchand de vêtements d'occasions de la rue vers chez moi. Puis il y a le boulanger qui habite juste en face de ma villa. Voilà les trois propriétaires de mes esclaves. Pour vous remercier d'être venus, en voudriez-vous un ?

J'hésite entre avoir un peu plus de compagnie dans notre enquête et vous laisser vos esclaves.

S'il vous plaît, prenez cet homme ! Pour me faire plaisir, avoir de la compagnie, et l'initier à la magie.

Après avoir accepté d'emporter un esclave nommé Duckaï, les magiciens prirent congé du maire de Thèbes. Tous deux avaient senti dans son hospitalité une ombre de piège, ils vendirent donc assez rapidement l'esclave.

Leïana était un peu perdue dans la grande ville. Elle demanda à Durbaï de se promener seule dans les rues de Thèbes.

Déambulant dans la rue de chez le maire de Thèbes, trois enfants en toge verte apparurent et saluèrent avec déférence la douce jeune femme.

Bien le bonjour mam'zelle !

Bonjour à vous.

Vous v'nez vous balader dans les rues, mam'zelle ? J'vous conseille de pas rester parce que y'a des méchants messieurs qui arrivent dans la nuit mam'zelle ! Lui dit un des jeunes.

Qui êtes-vous ? Objecta Leïana.

Chuis Doraï, y'est Diraï pis l'aut' c'est Dunaïa, continua le petit.

Et d'où venez-vous ?

Nous sommes des jeunes affranchis qui essayons d'avoir des copains, c'est tout madame ! Répondit une jeune fille présentée sous le nom de Dunaïa.

Et voudriez-vous venir avec moi ?

Oui madame si vous nous l'ordonnez.

Alors je vous l'ordonne, clôt Leïana.

Le cortège des quatre enfants se déplace dans Thèbes. La nuit est obscure. Enfin, ils arrivent au bateau gardé par Durbaï, Noïa et Leïa.

On monte dans le bateau et on part pour une destination que le hasard définira.


End file.
